


Kisses for Faye

by DiamondPencilsZ



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, kiss day, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Originally posted on 05/24/2020. A compilation of Nathaniel x Faye one-shots I wrote for Kiss Day(05/23).
Relationships: Candy/Nathaniel (My Candy Love), Healing Angels, Nathaniel/Faye
Kudos: 2





	Kisses for Faye

**Kiss on the cheek**

"Why am I not surprised that he's sleeping?", Faye whispered to herself as she eyes Nathaniel sleeping at his desk.

After learning that the class would have a test, Nathaniel quickly dove straight into his books. This didn't come to anyone's surprise- he was well known for being the studious type. It would be unlikely for someone with straight A's to not be going over his notes, whether there was an upcoming test or not.

However, Nathaniel may have overdone his studying routine because he suddenly began to feel drowsy. The next thing he knew, he was fast asleep on a pile of papers in the student council room.

Not wanting to disrupt him, Faye quietly strode over to the snoozing blonde and lightly pecked his cheek. Her heart fluttered as she noticed a small smile dawning on his face.

"Don't worry about the mess, Mr. President. I'll clean it up for you. Take all the time you need to rest- it's what you deserve.", she softly whispered through his hair before starting to tidy up.

* * *

**Finger Kiss**

If there was one thing Faye could name that she despised, it was rain. 

Especially rainstorms.

She wanted to slap herself for leaving her umbrella in the classroom; her heart dropped when she ran back to get it only to see that it was no longer there.

Thankfully, her prince charming came to her rescue after offering to share his umbrella.

The curse of being a fire mage is that exposure to water is a big no-no. Even the tiniest drop that comes into contact with their flames could cause excruciating pain.

Nathaniel thought Faye was being overdramatic when she said that. To prove her point, Faye created a tiny purple flame on the tip of her finger. In a matter of seconds, the flickering flame was put out by the harsh raindrops, causing Faye to wince in pain.

"Now, do you believe me?", she snarled, staring at her aching fingers. Nathaniel couldn't help but start to chuckle at the sight.

"Ok, ok, fine. I believe you. Will this make up for me laughing?", he concluded before grabbing onto his girlfriend's hand. 

Faye felt her face burning as he lightly pressed his soft lips against her fingertips.

"S-sure, I guess.", she turned away, visibly embarrassed by what Nathaniel just did. He continued his chuckle as he pulled the red-faced girl closer to shield her from the storm.

* * *

**Indirect Kiss**

Faye had no idea what she was expecting when she and Nathaniel arrived at the fair.

She couldn't help but get curious about what cuisine would be served. Probably nothing like the outlandish drinks they served back at her homeland.

However, today Faye came across one, even more, outlandish than the festive drinks she was more accustomed to. Bubble tea. Also known as boba.

"This is the milk tea flavor. Those little pearls at the bottom are made of tapioca. It's a pretty popular drink nowadays. They're a little too sweet for my liking, but, I think you might like it.", Nathaniel explained as he helped himself to a lemonade.

Faye hesitantly took a sip from the vibrant purple straw. She was taken by surprise as the pearls bounced around her mouth- Faye wasn't expecting them to taste so pleasant with the cold tea.

Nathaniel took a glance at Faye and fawned at how adorable she looked chewing on the pearls.

"I take it that you're enjoying the boba?", he chuckled. Faye could only cheerfully nod as she took another sip.

Seeing as how Faye was lost in her little boba world, Nathaniel took the opportunity to get a taste of the drink. So, when Faye wasn't looking, he leaned down and drank through her straw.

"Hey!", Faye snapped out of her daydream in shock, appalled at what Nathaniel did. "I thought you said it was too sweet for you."

"Well, it still is. But, not as sweet as you though.", he replied with a wink.

In retaliation, Faye lightly socked her boyfriend on his arm and continued her drink in silence. 


End file.
